


in the hours of the dawn [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Series: everything is going to be okay [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: "Do you ever imagine the stars, Daehyun-ah?"
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kim Daehyun
Series: everything is going to be okay [PODFIC] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752517
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	in the hours of the dawn [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_was_human](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in the hours of the dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840036) by [i_was_human](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human). 



[in the hours of the dawn](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SOtmFOmiHDsQ9Q1swpEd8M8XEk4QpzBl/view?usp=sharing) 03:44

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [twice_yall](https://twitter.com/twice_yall)!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed listening, and have a great day!! stay safe ♡


End file.
